Lost
by moondustgal
Summary: It has been 5 years since the happening of the clows. Sakura has left her family to travel the distant islands of Naskinumi.
1. New Beginning

* * *

This is one of my first stories that i have wrote but i have to thank my Editer my bect friend Jane! she has helped me to pick a topic adn to keep on trying to do my best so i have to thank her!

moon

* * *

Lost!

It has been 5 years since the happening of the clows. Sakura has left her family with Kero and they travel the distant islands of Naskinumi.

During those 5 years Sakura Avalon and Soyron Showron released all the clow cards. Now since the cards are free, they can roam the earth only with a promise. The promise was from the cards to sakura "You cards will promise not to harm anyone, but to live in peace, and let the world to stay _at_ peace."

"We promise!" Chorused all the cards.

Then Soyran had to leave! He went off to marry his betrothed Meiling in Hong Kong and he didn't expect to come back to see Sakura because he felt ashamed in marrying Meiling.

Now the cards spread all over the world but a few cards, firey, water, earthy, windy and bubbles, decided to stay with Sakura.

Now 5 years later…

A young lady (if you might) was packing her bag so she could leave at anytime necessary. Her long brown hair hung behind, her as the gentle breeze filled the room. The hazel brown eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. Her clothes were packed in a light rucksack with many secret holes to hide anything of size. Today she wore brown breeches, a silky satin white top with a necklace that held her power within. Just as she finished packing up her older brother walked in with

"Sakura you can't leave now," Touya exclaimed. "You have to stay!"

"Why is that Touya?" Sakura asked presently.

"Just because your little friends are off on an adventure! You don't have to leave and besides what ever happened to your wed-" Touya stopped in mid sentence.

"My wed? What does that mean dearest brother?"

"Ummm- nothing my little sister." He said with the slightest hint of guilt.

"TOUYA TELL ME NOW!" the room grew cold, Sakura's eyes turned amber. Touya collapsed to the ground breathing harder and harder. "Touya you have till the count of 3. 1, 2 –""ok, ok I'll tell you. You're supposed to get married to a guy, I don't remember who but your betrothal date is in 2 weeks." Sakura's mouth dropped and her eyes flashed red again but surprisingly the room did not freeze as Touya cringed in fear for the cold air.

"Why was I not told of this?" she asked coolly trying not to show her anger.

Touya looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Mom didn't want you to worry about it because it was her decision and she thought that it would ruin your life. Now that moms gone it was up to dad to tell you but he decided that it was best if you didn't know till you were 18."

"Hello I am 16 and I wasn't going to be told till 18. If the betrothal date is in 2 weeks well doesn't that just make you wonder why?" She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well," he paused a moment to think, " The reason you weren't told was because, your betrothed kept one changing the date and he was never ready to meet you but now I guess he is."

"But Touya you could have told me!" She looked at him holding his eyes with hers. "I thought I could trust you brother, you even took an oath. I can remember that day clearly do you remember? 'I Touya Avalon swear to tell the truth and to keep nothing from you Sakura.' "Remember the OATH? I am so ashamed in you and I call you brother!"

Touya looked as if Sakura had just slapped him. "Fine," he started as Sakura faced him, "I don't care if you leave I don't care what happens to you. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE SAKURA!" With that he walked out of the room.

"Why is my family like that I don't get it, I don't know what to do anymore!" Sakura exclaimed out loud. "Well I guess I better get on my way and find him.

As she walked out of the house Touya called when are you gonna come back?

"IN A WEEK!" she replied.

AUTHORS NOTE hey guys and gals I hope you like the story so far I may be only 13 but I love to type and write stories!

I wonder who sakura is looking for do you know? Ok back to the story…

As Sakura walked down the street she noticed that the city was awfully quiet today. As she walked she notices that the stores around her were all closed today, "Drat I thought that I could probably get some provisions today." She walked along humming some songs then a big gush of wind passed her, it felt like the wind passed right through her as if the wind was being chased! Sakura looked behind her and saw a young man running right at her! She thought she should move but she couldn't, she was so shocked by…who know what. 'I know him…'

Right then and there the boy ran right bye her and drove a knife into her shoulder as he passed her… then she felt herself fall but she couldn't do anything. She felt the same gust of wind but this time it didn't go through her is was like it helped her fall to the ground…

* * *

OK NOW: I think now that's the end of chapter one.

I think I will tell u a lil bit about the next chapter!

Im pretty new at this so if I forgot some things please send me a review!

OK: next chapter Sakura gets captured and she meets 2 guys she knows one is a good time friend and the second is…

She travels for more than a week and that her deadline was with her lovely brother Touya 1 week amazing wait till you see what happens next!

* * *


	2. Losing sight

_Right then and there the boy ran right bye her and drove a knife into her shoulder as he passed her… then she felt herself fall but she couldn't do anything. She felt the same gust of wind but this time it didn't go through her is was like it helped her fall to the ground…

* * *

_

Sakura was faintly awake when she heard voices. "Oh my god why did you have to stab the poor girl Kevin?" Asked a husky voice. The one called Kevin answered, "Well I didn't really mean to Derek! She came out of no where!" "But you have control don't you, I mean you have trained with the Showron family."

'Showron…Soyron oh no that means this guy is trained by Soyron!' thought Sakura as she lay there with her eyes closed.

"Hey Kevin aren't you supposed to begetting married or summin? Then Sakura sat up and gasped. The boys looked at her and jumped up with their daggers out. "who..who..are you?" Sakura asked as she grasped her shoulder and gasped. Sakura tried to get up but the pain was incredible! She looked down at her silk top and saw that the whole front was full of blood.

"Well… do you…have any…bandages that…I can…use?" She panted even harder. Fatigue was creeping up on her fast.

Then a young man, short black hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, muscular chest, and a handsome grin reached into a pack and grabbed a handful of wraps for injuries. He walked over to her still with the knife in his hands. "Here girl this is what you need to make your wounds heal faster than is needed." He stuffed the wraps into her hand and walked back to his companion.

Sakura was just gonna ask for some privacy but she thought she better not just in case they thought that she would try to escape. She started to unbutton her blouse but the man who gave her the bandages stopped her. "First of all I think you might need some privacy but me and my companion will be listening to you when you get yourself re-freshened." Just as he was about to walk away Sakura heard the sound of water rush in the bushes. "Umm- do you…think I…can get cleaned…up by the river…over there?" She asked quickly.

"No-" "God dammit Kevin look at the poor girl you fool she needs to bathe and you know that you just don't want her to run away. Yes I agree she is beautiful but you can stop a pretty lady like this to be all bloody can you?" Kevin's companion asked him firmly.

"Fine you can go but stay near and make it fast!"

Sakura grabbed her rucksack and headed to the river.

She stripped off all her clothing and entered the water. 'Brrrrrr… its…so…cold! Why did…I get stabbed?' Sakura examined her shoulder and her results were not so pretty! The blade that went through her shoulder had left flakes of metal in her shoulder, the stab wound was infected and blood was still coming out. She heard the bushes rustle so she ducked into the water and a searing pain went through her shoulder, the coldness of the water was awful. A little squirrel came out of the bushes. It sat there and it watched her bathe. Then she started to get bored so she started to sing. Her lovely voice carried into the camp of her captors and the men followed the wonderful voice and watched Sakura sing in the trees above.

As Sakura sang she thought of Soyron.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you …_

As she finished the song she heard the tree above her, she looked up and screamed. She saw two guys watching her in the river. And of course the men stared with their mouths agape. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Sakura screamed!

Kevin jumped out of the tree first and his face was totally red. "Umm- I...I…I don't know!"

"Kevin just stop your supposed to be getting married remember!" Stammered Derek. "You cant get distracted I'm the one who'll get into shit if you get married to some fair maiden!"

"Well your right, but one lady wont harm the relationship wit that wretched girl!" Started Kevin.

"Excuse me… umm can you boys please leave so I can get out of the water and get dressed?"

"Oh ok milady." Said Derek as he pulled away Kevin away from her.

So about an hour later they were all sat around the grounds where the boys had found Sakura.

"Am I allowed to ask you boys questions or do I have to keep quiet?" Sakura asked.

"You're allowed to talk milady." Replied the grinning Derek.

"O.K. first of all where are you guys headed?"

"Well we are headed towards the city where a girl named Sakura Avalon lives. Kevin here is supposed to be getting married to her in two weeks." Explained Derek.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it milady?" Asked Kevin with a grin?

"Oh nothing I'm fine is it ok if I retire for the evening?"

"Go ahead."

Sakura headed to bed, so did the men.

Later that evening Sakura heard something crack in the bushes. She grabbed her knife under her travel roll and was ready to strike but her visitor was to. The thing grabbed her wrists and tied them together and a body pressed against her, she knew immediately it was a guy. Then she thought for a moment who was the most perverted? Oh no it was Kevin her betrothed. He pressed his lips to hers and tried to stick his tongue into her mouth but she refused. After a while he was crushing her body she freed her hand and grabbed her knife and held it to his neck and whispered, "If you really want to meet your betrothal you'll leave me alone!"

She felt him gulp, and slowly she removed the knife away from his neck and he slithered back to his bedroll.

In the morning it was really awkward for Sakura because Kevin kept staring at her. Finally she saw windy near by, she packed her bags, she walked over to the edge of the camp. "Where are you going lady?" Kevin growled.

Derek glanced over and looked at her and frowned.

"I thank you gentle men for your hospitality but I have to leave. No don't get up. But I have to tell you men something… I am Sakura Avalon." And with that she added. " WINDY come get me!"

and with that she was gone!……………………………………………………


	3. He comes for her

* * *

"_I thank you gentle men for your hospitality but I have to leave. No don't get up. But I have to tell you men something… I am Sakura Avalon." And with that she added. " WINDY come get me!"_

_And with that she was gone!……………………………………………………_

* * *

Well to now get on with this awesome story your gonna have to wait…No No don't get mad. I think I might get u madder! I think after every 2, we will change into someone else. Hmmmm who could it be? SOYRON! So sorry but I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens to Sakura in a lilk bit!

Ok back to the story.

* * *

_As the girl walked down the street she noticed that the city was awfully quiet today. As she walked she notices that the stores around her were all closed today, "Drat I thought that I could probably get some provisions today." She said in a sad yet excited voice. She walked along humming some songs then a big gush of wind passed her, it felt like the wind passed right through her as if the wind was being chased! The girl looked behind her and saw a young man running right at her! She thought she should move but she couldn't, she was so shocked by…who know what. 'I know him…'_

Right then and there the boy ran right bye her and drove a knife into her shoulder as he passed her… she fell to the ground…

Soyron woke gasping. His rich brown hair was soaked to become black, his green eyes shone in the moonlight, his nightshirt was soaked as well, as his whole body. He looked around him to see that it was only a dream.

He carefully got up out of bed and headed into the hallway on tiptoes to make sure he doesn't wake anyone up in the household. ' I live in Hong Kong, I have mansion, I'm betrothed to Meiling, why am I not happy?' He asked himself. Soyron headed to his patio, opened the door and walked outside. There was a slight breeze but he didn't mind. He stared into the sky and wondered about Sakura. 'What is she up to now? Will I ever see her again? Why do I have to marry Meiling? I think I'm in love with Sakura!' "I think I'm in love with sakura." He said it out loud but he didn't mean to. "oh is that so?" someone asked behind him. He turned around in shock. There standing in front of him was his mother. Tall and beautifully in the moonlight, her pale skin glowed brightly. Her pale blue eyes were sharp and her smile widened on her face as her son blushed red.

"My dear son, my only son, if you love her so much why are you still here? I can manage Meiling but you cant your destiny doesn't belong here in Hong Kong it belongs in Naskinumi with Sakura Avalon." His mother explained with so much passion it overwhelmed him.

"Mistress-" he was cut off. "Soyron how dare you call me that I am your mother and I want to be called that title not like you're a servant YOU ARE NOT!" she whispered harshly.

"Sorry mother, I truly am, I'm afraid I have to leave you now. I have all my things packed but I am really sorry."

"Do not be afraid to apologize Soyron Li. Leave now but I wish to hear from you often." With that she gave her son a hug and pushed him away, he knew that was his queue so he went to his room and left his home.

As he walked along the beaches of Hong Kong he thought of what he was going to say to Sakura when he saw her. ' Maybe I should just confess to her right then and there' He thought.

As he walked into the night he never knew he was being followed bye the Fly card that he released 5 years ago. Sooner or later Fly got tired of waiting and jumped out at Soyron and quickly explained that Sakura was in trouble. "Take me to the islands of Naskinumi!

And he was off.

The Fly put Soyron down in front of Sakura's new home and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood the jerk of Soyron's life, Touya.

"Wow twerp is here to visit what do you want?" Touya scowled.

"I'm here because Sakura is in trouble where is she?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you not hear me S-A-K-U-R-A is in trouble!"

"I heard you the first time but Sakura is not home at the moment!" Touya growled.

"Where did she head? I have to find her, She got stabbed by some I guy I knew his name was……………ummm oh yeah Kevin Mauwn. He trained at our house in Hong Kong and he mentioned when he left that he was to be married to some chick in Naskinumi-" Soyron stopped himself. "Oh no Sakura was to marry this Kevin right?"

"Yep and we had better go and find her where did you see her?"

"I will go alone and you will stay here and forget that I was here because I have to find her myself!"

"I will accompany you Soyron." Touya explained and he stressed Soyrons name just to get him mad.

Soyron got mad; he pushed Touya into his own house and slammed the door.

He ran down the street called upon Firey and told her to make sure that Touya didn't leave this town.

Touya had rushed out of the house down the street and was prepared to leav but he was stopped by Firey. "If you attempt to get beyond me I will burn you to a crispest!" she explained with a hint of pleasure in her voice.

Now Soyron had entered the forest. He ran passed a burned out campsite and stopped he saw Sakura's blade he would recognize it anywhere. To recognize the blade Sakura had put the segment of the clow on her blade and the blade was curved to the left. He grabbed it and headed north.

As he walked a little bit he noticed that two people were talking he ducked down in the bush. "God Dammit what did you do to piss her off so much Kevin?" someone asked.

"I….ummm…i… I tried to sleep with her last night!" Kevin explained.

"WHAT? Do you think you could just rape some girl and be on your way? She was your betrothal you idiot!" The first person yelled.

**CRACK **a stick broke under Soyron's feet. He peered around the bush to see there was no one there. He went to turn away and he blanked out…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED HOPE U ENJOYED IT!

Moon.


	4. Friendships never end!

"_I thank you gentle men for your hospitality but I have to leave. No don't get up. But I have to tell you men something… I am Sakura Avalon." And with that she added. " WINDY come get me!"_

And with that she was gone!……………………………………………………

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE!

If ur lost I'll get u up to date right NOW!

Here are all the characters and there status

Sakura: main character, 15 year old that is looking for her loved one

Soyron: Sakura's childhood friend and is betrothed but he goes looking for sakura

Touya: Sakura's older brother hates Soyron

Kevin: Sakura's Betrothal

Derek: Kevin's bodyguard and best friend.

In this chapter I will introduce 2 new characters (well old if u know the series) Tomoyo Daidouji and Cerberus you will find them funny and exciting if u please.

Ya so back to the story

* * *

CH.4!

As Sakura soared the sky she felt a presence she hadn't felt for a long time, she couldn't sense anything deeper so she couldn't quit figure out whom it was. Sakura was so supped she thought she could use a break from all the stress she has on her so, Sakura decided to go visit Tomoyo **Daidouji and Kero. Tomoyo had been Sakura's best friend since pre-k. **Tomoyo is Sakura's video camera toting best friend, who always designs outrageous, frilly battle costumes for Sakura. Tomoyo is always there to record the exploits of the Card Captor. Cerberus is the magical guardian beast of the Clow, and has been nicknamed "Kero-chan" by Sakura.

"WINDY take me to Tomoyo Daidouji!" Sakura commanded to her Windy card.

'I cant wait to see Tomoyo! Oh and Kero! I haven't seen them in such a long while I'm so excited!' Sakura thought excitedly.

As soon as Sakura landed her shoulder irked her and she crouched down and tried to ignore the pain but it was too much. Sakura landed in front of a large white house, many windows and four balconies. Tomoyo has a gigantic pool in her backyard. Sakura thought back to the past and remembered that Tomoyo had 20 rooms, 15 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, indoor pool and a lot of rooms that held either entertainment or study rooms. But Sakura's most favorite room was Tomoyo's sewing room. Tomoyo's sewing room contained many things, sewing tools (of course that's the name), pictures of sakura, Soyron, Meiling, Kero and Tomoyo, and Sakura's most favorite things her costumes for her adventures.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE….

You see while sakura went on her adventures Tomoyo decorated Sakura's battle uniforms just perfectly, for example if Sakura was facing the water card, Tomoyo would have Sakura's uniform water proof it was just perfect.

But now since Sakura is off on her own Tomoyo is living with her mom and Kero.

But an insider I will tell u now even though u should all wait, oh well… but Tomoyo and Kero go with Sakura to find Soyron. THAT'S all u get from me

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

'_Knock knock' _

"Coming" Sakura heard form the other side of the door, "Hello-" The maid started but was startled by Sakura's dressing, "Oh dear come, come inside you poor darling. I'm gonna have you all cleaned up."

"No-" Sakura protested. "It's alright now dear you're in good hands now I will have Miss Tomoyo to find you some clothes.

'Am I really dressed that bad?' Sakura asked herself as she looked down. Sakura looked down at herself, her nice white blouse was blood stained from her earlier adventures, and her pants had many holes, many, many holes to be exact, her shoes were totally wrecked from all the running she did. 'I am a _disaster!' _she thought.

The fussy maid pushed her to one of the big bathrooms and told her to get into the tub. Sakura did so and the maid came into the bathroom and gasped. "OH NO what happened to your shoulder dear? Who did it who ever did is going to get in trouble I promise you. I will head up stairs and tell miss Tomoyo what has happened to you dear. I-" Sakura stopped her in mid sentence. "I don't need miss Tomoyo to know what has happened. I don't want her to know unless I'm the one to tell her. Please just ignore my shoulder if you can, but please don't say anything to Tomoyo!"

"Don't worry miss I wont. By the way what is your name and what business do you have with young miss Tomoyo? If you please." The fussy maid asked with most politeness.

"Well I must tell you the truth for the politeness I have received tonight. I am Sakura Avalon," the maid gasped, "I come from the lands of Naskinumi and I really need Tomoyo's help." Sakura explained slowly.

Upstairs…

"TOMOYO!" Kero called from her room.

A beautiful girl came running in. Long black hair, pearl white skin, ruby red lips and a worried look came to her face. "What is it Kero!"

"I think your gonna be happy to hear this but someone is here to see you!" Kero exclaimed happily.

"Oh well I better go down stairs to see."

Tomoyo ran out of the room and Kero said when she was gone. "Its going to be good to see you again Sakura."

Back downstairs…

"Thanx so much for letting me clean up!" Sakura was talking to the maid through the door while Sakura got dressed.

"No problem so should I go summon miss Tomoyo?" The fussy maid asked.

Sakura was in the dressing room crouching over because of her shoulder was paining her. She stood up and replied.

"No but I'm ready to come out I love the outfit you gave me to borrow."

Sakura walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was glowing in the light. her eyes glowed green. The dress she wore was bright blue, the layers were all different shades of blues, and it fitted her slim body with ease.

"Wow." The maid said wit awe.

"SAKURKA?" An astounded voice came from above, "I've missed you so much!" Running down the stairs came Tomoyo Daidouji with tears running down her face.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura ran to greet her friend.

The girls embraced each other for a moment and let go. Sakura gasped. "I'm so sorry for not calling you sooner! I-"

That was the last thing she remembers besides the arms catching her fall.

Sakura's Shoulder had broken pen and she fainted……………………………………

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!

MOONDUSTGAL!


End file.
